Constant Companionship
by SeverusSnapesgirl12786
Summary: AU! After the fall of Voldemort, Snape is lonely and decides to find himself a loyal companion. He requires the help of Remus Lupin and several other Order members...Rated T for language in future chapters
1. Companionship

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the wonderful series by JKR

A/N: This story is AU in every way to give me some freedoms. Also, in further chapters, I will be using some rather interesting terms, so if people are feeling up to it, poke around in their Conformation section in the events.

Chapter 1: Companionship

The war was finally over. It had been violent and emotionally draining for one Potions Master. The tall, dark man sat at his home in Spinner's End in a lumpy thread-bare sofa, draining a glass of some random alcohol. He couldn't remember which but it seemed to serve its purpose at the time.

He scanned his eyes around the empty and dank house that he never considered to be his home. Silence, just complete silence greeted him. Usually, prior to the fall of the Dark Lord, this wouldn't have bothered him, it merely meant that everything was going just as planned. However, this silence chilled him more than anything, because of the lack of purpose that is promised. True he had been welcomed back into Hogwarts with open arms but it was still empty for him on a more personal level, now that he had the chance to actually think along those lines.

Snape propped his feet up on the well-worn coffee table, mindlessly knocking a recent edition of the Daily Prophet on the floor. He picked it up and noticed some of the pages had come out of place. He shuffled them back into order and noticed a strange ad on the bottom corner of one page:

Want devoted and loyal companionship?

Then come on down to the

Hogsmeade First Annual Dog Show

Featuring over 180 breeds and varieties on display

Over 2,000 dogs all competing for Best in Show

Talk to owners and breeders to find out which breed suits you best

'What sort of rubbish will they think of next?' Snape mused to himself. 'They can't be serious that a dog can provide loyal companionship and nothing else, I believe they are leaving out a few details.' He looked over the date and noted that it would be the weekend he was required to return to Hogwarts, in order to be prepared for the return of the noisy students. 'Maybe a guard dog would work wonders with some of the more meddlesome prats…' Snape considered hopefully.

A/N: I know that this chapter is brief but I promise, there will be more. Please Read and Review!!


	2. It's Show Time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the wonderful series by JKR

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the wonderful series by JKR. Blair and the Foxgrove and various of the other kennel names and dogs are of my own creation and do NOT reflect actual show dogs competing now.

Chapter 2: It's Show Time!

Severus Snape arrived in the great hall to find the former Defense Against the Dark Art Professor, Remus Lupin, sitting at the only table, seeing as only the staff had returned. Remus had a very interesting look on his face that Severus just couldn't place until Remus opened his mouth

"So are you going down to Hogsmeade today?" Remus asked.

"Lupin, probably not, why should you ask?"

"Well there's that dog show down there, don't you think that it would be interesting to just take a look? I hear that most of the staff is going any way."

"Having idiotic people run around with poodles is not my idea of interesting, more revolting actually."

"You know, there are going to be nearly every breed there, not just poodles. Just come with us, or do I have to get Minerva or Dumbledore to force you?" As if his timing couldn't have been more perfect, both of the professors entered.

"What would we have to force dear Severus to do today, Remus?" Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Oh just the dog show in Hogsmeade.."

"Oh Severus you must go, it would be bad manners to have a member of the staff not show up, considering it is in Hogsmeade." Dumbledore said while watching Severus grimace in disgust.

"Fine, I will attend, just to only make an appearance."

"That's more like it" Remus said while slapping Snape on the back.

The staff walked in a small group together toward the clearing that had been set up for the show. There were tents placed in various strategic area as well as various venders selling all items dog related.

"Oh I didn't know they'd be selling stuff too! I can get Sirius a birthday present, he'd love it!" Remus said excitedly as he wandered off away from the group. Snape rolled his eyes and took in the spectacle.

It was still early morning and a woman rushed past the group, wearing a strange plastic cover over her clothes, dragging four dogs with her. Dumbledore nodded at the young woman then glanced over at Snape.

"See? Not a poodle to be found."

"I suppose."

"I am curious as to where that woman was going in such a hurry." Dumbledore followed her towards a large but cramped tent with various tables crammed under it. Snape followed at a safe distance as his own curiosity got the better of him. They both found the woman tosses her four dogs into a pen with plastic covering the bottom. "Um, excuse us miss but we are wondering if you could tell us what is going on here." Dumbledore said politely to the obviously flustered woman.

"Oh, y'all must be the professors from Hogwarts." Her slight southern American accent was present and she noticed both professors nod. "Well then, this is the wonderful world of conformation dog shows. All of us here are trying to have that one dog that fits their specific breed standard the best. I'd love to explain it more but if you don't mind I really need to get one of the knuckleheads in the crates up on the table for some grooming. I can groom and talk but I just don't want to be rude or waste my client's money either."

"Oh sure, we don't mind, please proceed. Clients?" Dumbledore said as he absorbed the woman's information like a sponge.

"Yes, I am one of the professionals here, name's Blair Vickers."

Snape finally spoke up "This is your profession?"

"Yes, isn't it great? I get to play with dogs all day and get paid for it. So what is it that you want to know?" She said as she pulled a large, white dog up on the table.

"First off, what is that? It doesn't look like any usual breed." Dumbledore said with mild interest.

Blair grabbed the dog's massive head and made its loose skin wrinkle into a confused expression. "This big guy is a Clumber Spaniel, they are relatively rare but originated here in England over in Clumber Park. They are a bird dog and love to go through brambles and brush, which doesn't make my job easy in the grooming department. His name is Connery, or more precisely Champion Foxgrove's Dr. No. He's already a champion. This is the first ever show here but there are loads other, mostly in America, we are nuts for dogs." Blair picked up several various brushes and sheers and began doing a juggling act with them.

"So what is it that you are doing there?" Snape asked noticing the delicate care she was taking with the sheers.

"I am trimming feet. All grooming has to be done to the breed standard so he has to look relatively natural but there are things that we can do to help the process a bit, mainly trim the feet, hocks, whiskers, and tail. Everything else should be left alone, in the trimming area. I do have a few tricks up my sleeves to make it look better though without trimming."

Remus Lupin had spotted Snape and Dumbledore chatting to the rather unimpressive blonde woman and he decided to join them. "Oh I hope they aren't bothering you."

"Oh no, they are letting me work and give some details about showing. Now where was I, oh yes…" She grabbed a bottle from a silver box on top of one of the crates and applied the foaming substance on the dog. "This is just normal muggle hair mousse, it just fluffs up the hair a bit. In these wizarding shows, we really aren't supposed to use potions and spells to aid us with the exception of a controlled drying spell to help us in the grooming process instead of having us figure out how to operate a blow dryer. I know how, but some of the others, I think it would be rather comical." She said jokingly as she nodded in the direction of the even more eccentric looking people grooming their dogs. She finished with the Clumber Spaniel on the table and wrapped him up in various towels from head to toe. "Well I am due in the German Shepherd ring any second. Want to join me?"

"Of course, lead on." Dumbledore said motioning for the other professors to follow. Blair tossed off the plastic covering and revealed her professional looking dark blue and white robes. "Oh how well you clean up dear." Blair simply nodded at Dumbledore's comment as she pulled out two elegant German Shepherds from their crates.

Snape looked at them and nodded in approval. "Very impressive, I've never seen them like that."

Blair chuckled softly "Ah no, I don't expect so, these guys are American show bloodlines and a little bit more exaggerated for some of the ones here but I am willing to risk it a bit."

"Are they yours or clients of yours?" Snape asked still looking at the dogs as they moved toward the largest tent with various fences placed around it.

"Yes they are, I breed them as well as Beagles and Clumber Spaniels. Connery is mine as well. Here we are ring 6. Thank God is it a big ring, Batman here loves to let loose." She said as she patted the larger of the two. She checked her dogs in and waited with the three professors outside of the ring.

The other professors had finally found their way back to Dumbledore and the rest of the group. Blair was focused on what was going on in front of her to notice until Dumbledore made a slight coughing noise. "Oh wow, I'm popular! Hello everybody, want a play-by-play?" As she scanned her audience and noticed all were giving them her attention she continued, "Ok shows operate in a pyramid structure, breed competition, then group competition, then best in show. First every breed competes against their own breed, then the winners of each breed compete against other breeds in their own group. A group is defined by breeds that are related by form or function, German Shepherds are in the Herding Group. Then each group has a winner and they all compete for best in show. That's the easy bit that most people pick up on. The hard part is the Breed competition. There are various classes to keep things more organized. Batman is in the Bred-By Exhibitor Dogs class because he's a dog and I bred him and I am showing him. Luftig is in the Novice Bitches class because she's a bitch and she hasn't earned any points toward her championship." Minerva made a confused expression at Blair's mention of "bitch". "Yes we use proper terminology here, dog for male and bitch for female. It doesn't bother me in the least, although it can get rather comical when showing in America and a ring steward is shouting 'American Bred Bitches in the ring please' and I have to pull my client from the ring because she thinks that she applies." Snape smirked at her joke and Remus and the other professors laughed openly.

As if on cue the ring steward shouted "Bred-By Exhibitor Dogs, in the ring please.." Blair tossed the female German Shepherd's lead in Snape's hand.

"Um what do I do?" Snape said, looking concerned.

"Nothing, just hold her. I'll be done in a sec." Blair stepped in the ring with her dog on her left side. She was second in line out of five other dogs. She place him properly slinging his right hind leg out and his left hind leg under him, so he was ready to take off. The judge, a rather petit older woman waved her hands in a circle and then they were off. Blair shifted her dog into a flying trot, allowing him to pick up speed but keeping her lead loose with the least amount of tension possible. They all slowed as the first dog was place to be examined. Blair turned her attention to her dog, tempting him with treats and making sure he was focused on her alone. The first dog was examined and went to show off its gait. Blair moved Batman forward, she didn't lay a hand on him but allowed him to show himself off. She stepped back as she judge turned her attention to Batman. The judge moved forward to the dog and he stood motionless as Blair kept her distance but tempting him with treats at the same time. The judge finished her examination of the dog and Blair took him in a circle of honor before the judge before showing off his free flowing movement. They made a triangle pattern and stopped in front of the judge, the dog never loosing his focus on Blair. Blair moved her dog back to the end of the line, she then determined it was play time. She playfully slapped and patted her dog to make him bounce and have a good time. Before they knew it, it was decision time. Blair set him up just as before. She stole a glance over at the closely watching professors who all seemed riveted. The judge pointed at Blair and Batman to move to the front of the line, all Blair heard was "You'll be number one" and a muttering of claps. She stopped and received her ribbon and exited the ring.

The professors congratulated her on her job well done, she stopped them mid way through. "I am not done, in the least. Winning the class was relatively easy, now he needs to be selected as the best male in order to go on to compete for best of breed. That happens once all the other dog classes have finished.

Blair continued her explanation of the classes and how everything works. Finally Severus Snape spoke up, "What's with his name?"

Blair laughed before launching into her explanation "Well, his litter had a Super Hero and Villainess theme and from a puppy on, he always had a very free and flowing movement so hence his registered name of Foxgrove's Giant Flying Bat and so I call him Batman for short."

Finally it was time to show the professors why she gets paid to do what she does. Batman and Blair floated into the ring showing off every inch of Batman's forte. The judge eyed every male in the ring sizing each one up. Blair kept Batman focused and attentive and finally the judge nodded and directed her hand toward Batman "Best dog" she proclaimed. She returned ringside, playfully patting Batman.

Luftig's turn was less dramatic and she did not show well or place at all. It was time for what had left Remus and several of the other professors riveted but Blair was calm and cool. She entered the ring and prepared to face on the best female. The judge took less than a minute and declared Batman the winner. Blair and her prized dog stepped out of the ring. "Well that was how it is supposed to be."

All of the other professors gave their congratulations and continued on their way, except one, Severus Snape. "Miss Vickers, might I have a word?"


	3. A Chat

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the wonderful series by JKR

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the wonderful series by JKR. Blair and the Foxgrove and various of the other kennel names and dogs are of my own creation and do NOT reflect actual show dogs competing now.

Chapter 3: A Chat

Blair crated her dog and tossed another up on the grooming table before turning to the dark clad man before her. "Um, sure, I didn't catch your name earlier."

"I didn't give it, Professor Severus Snape."

"Ah, nice to formally meet you. Now you said that you wanted to have a word with me, what about?"

"Well, I am interested in acquiring a dog of my own. I am very intrigued by your German Shepherds."

"Ok, um, I do have a litter due soon actually sired by Batman. They won't be ready for another twelve weeks after they are born so, total wait time would be fourteen weeks."

"That sounds acceptable to me, how about price?"

"Um, not to seem rude or anything but I am not that easy. I just don't put your name down on a list and accept a deposit, oh no. I need to know exactly what you are looking for so I can properly match the right puppy with you. Have you ever had a dog before?"

"No, never."

"Hmm, are you sure you want a Shepherd? Batman is an adult, very well trained, but I can promise you, as a puppy he was a handful. He chewed, barked, mouthed, and took forever to housebreak."

Snape cringed at the thought of having a puppy chewing on all of his possessions. "Is there any way that I could, well, skip the puppy stage and get a young adult?"

"Clever, but no, not from me. My pups go fast, they are handfuls but they are worth it when properly trained and well socialized. Another thing that I like to do for my Shepherds is to do a background check. Do you have a criminal record?"

Snape paled at the boldness of her question. 'Who knew such a thing would come out when I am just trying to get something to keep me from being bored?' After much inner debate he finally decided to give the best answer he knew how. "Yes, as an American, are you aware of the events that occurred here just a year ago?"

"Oh, so that's where I've seen your name before. Yours, Harry Potter, and several others were mentioned in a local newspaper a while back about the defeat of some evil dark wizard named Voldy-something. Weird name, I think my assistant began to affectionately call him Moldy-Voldy after she read it."

Snape snorted "Yes, I was part of his downfall but I also helped him commit some of the crimes, so in that aspect I do have a criminal record."

"I understand, doing what you had to do then. So, you never had a dog even as a kid?"

"No, my experiences with dogs in my youth went rather poorly. So I avoided them until now, I just want a companion."

"So, no showing, no nothing, just a dog to sit at your feet, let you scratch its head and lounge about?"

"Yes, I am not into showing but I do understand the basic principles behind it and that interests me, in that you are striving for perfection but yet it is subjective. So it is always a challenge."

"Yes, which is why I thought that bringing my Shepherds here was a gamble, most people in Europe can't stand American bred German Shepherds. They think they are too angled and flashy. Those with those feelings, all I have to say is to have them pick up the standard and see where they rank things, gait and temperament are the highest. I could ask for a better mover than Batman or a dog with a better temperament. He still does what he was bred to do. He has his herding instinct test and has been known to be quite good at it. I digress, back to what you are interested in. Something calm, sedate, and fairly independent?"

"Actually yes, I am a potions master and do not wish to have a dog in my way while I am brewing or having dog hairs contaminating my potion as well."

"Well, that might be a problem but only a little one. It isn't like owning a Clumber and seeing white balls of Clumber hair rolling across the floor like tumbleweeds in the desert. They do shed but heavier in the spring and fall. Just keep a de-shedding rake around and you'll be fine. Which reminds me, not much grooming, just a regular bath and brushing. Easy enough?"

"Sounds simple. Anything else?"

"Exercise, you've got the legs for them. It took me a while to get used to their six foot stride but you should be fine. Just a walk twice a day as pups and once as an adult and something to stimulate their minds." Noting Severus' confusion "A game of fetch, various obedience activities, and just anything else you can think of." I hate to cut this short but I have to get Batman ready for groups. Here's my card, owl me if you have any questions after the show."

"Alright, I will." Severus strode off to explore more of the odd sight that is a dog show. He noticed Remus petting a fluffier and nicer version of his transformed self. "Catching up with relatives, Lupin?"

A/N: Lets see how Snape and Lupin deal with things that are further away from their norm than Blair. HEHEHE


	4. Letters and Pictures

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the wonderful series by JKR. Blair and the Foxgrove and various of the other kennel names and dogs are of my own creation and do NOT reflect actual show dogs competing now.

Chapter 4: Letters and pictures

--

"Ooo aren't they cute?" Minera McGonagall said as she spotted a round little white fluffy dog.

"What cotton ball exploded?" Severus sneered at the offending little thing bouncing up and down and causing quite the commotion with Minera. The little Bichon Frise continued to bounce around as Minerva cooed and attempted to cuddle it.

"I have to agree with Snape on this one, I much prefer the Huskies over there. Something quite comforting about them." Lupin added looking longingly at a Siberian Husky waiting to go in a ring.

"Family reunion probably" Snape scoffed at Lupin.

After their rather interesting experience at the show, Snape promptly took his time in forming a letter to the woman that he had met.

--

Dear Ms. Vickers,

You information was very enlightening to me in my pursuit to obtain a companion. I learned quite a lot while at the show and pleased to know that I met one of the more normal people there. Others were rather striking with their little balls of fluff. Some were singing to them, quite strange people.

I hope to hear back from you with the progress of your new litter. I have no idea what they look like small.

I greatly appreciate your time.

S. Snape

After sending it off from the owlery, he waited patiently before classes for a response to arrive. After a week a giant bird flew into the Great Hall and landed in front of Professor Snape, instantly causing the attention of the entire Great Hall to be focused on him. 'What the hell is this great beast doing here?' He mused as the bird offered a scroll from its talons.

Dear Professor Snape,

I am pleased to hear from you. Calling me normal? I am touched. Ah the ol' singing to dogs before the ring routine. I have done that before. Not so normal anymore, huh?

The litter has arrived. Mother and pups are doing just fine right now seven puppies all together four males and three females. Newborn puppies are rather interesting looking. I have heard it described as something like a potato and a rat that squirms and squeaks.

I heard that Brits use owls for their mail, interesting. We use whatever bird we can find. Sorry if Diesel frightens people at Hogwarts, he's a softy. Just being a rather loud Red Shouldered Hawk is what he does best. Oh, don't let him near the cats. He can easily kill them, since some are the size of the squirrels that he loves to eat.

I have enclosed some pictures of the new pups. They are completely blind and deaf right now and will open their eyes in a few weeks. Then around four weeks Grace, their mother, will be tired of them pulling and tugging on her and she will begin the long process of weaning the little buggers. After that, my job comes in where I start teaching them the basics of life. All of my pups come partially housebroken already, small joys. I get rid of them before they start teething. Haha!

Blair Vickers

PS I know how American this sounds but calling me Ms. Vickers makes me feel old as dirt.

Severus smirked at her casual response. Well know that was different. He looked through the letter and lots of pictures fell out. There were pictures of the individual dogs and then more with their mother. Severus had to agree that they are rather interesting looking.

Now all he had to wait a few more weeks and he'd have a little terror to torment the Gryffindors with.

--

A/N: Diesel is based on an actual Red Shouldered Hawk that my mother and I nursed back to health. He has been known to pluck squirrels off of fence posts and display them to us. He has terrified neighborhood children and my friends.

Please Read/Review!!


	5. Selection and Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the wonderful series by JKR. Blair and the Foxgrove and various of the other kennel names and dogs are of my own creation and do NOT reflect actual show dogs competing now.

Chapter 4: Selection and Introduction

--

It had been a few weeks since Severus has corresponded with the American woman. He was currently in his office when the same great offending hawk started tapping on a dusty secluded window. He opened the window and the bird flew majestically in the office. The bird landed on his desk and let out a loud screech, that sent a shiver down Snape's spine.

The bird obediently stuck out a massive talon where a letter was attached. He noticed the same seal on the envelope as before, a fox head inside a paw print.

Dear Professor Snape,

I thought I would give you an update on the little ones. They are now six weeks old. They can move, see, whimper, and all other things that young pups can do. I have already started their socialization and some mild training. I know that you said that you didn't want to show but I automatically start training the pups for the show ring from the day they are born. So the pictures may seem a bit odd in this letter because they are in their show poses.

I have yet to think of a witty theme for them. I was thinking something along the lines of a Muggle film director that is very popular here, Tim Burton. Very dark, very eccentric, very strange, awesome music. My mentor however thought that one pup must be called Toad, the Wet Sprocket, I have no idea why. Usually in those cases I smile and nod, hoping that she will forget all about it.

Now, I have a rather strange request though in order for you to get your pup, you have to meet them first. I want to see which pup responds to you best, instead of something that just won't work for you, being shipped off to another country and both you and the dog be rather annoyed with each other. All of the pups are here, they won't be officially sold or given to new owners for another six weeks at the earliest. That just happens to fall on Thanksgiving which would make for a rather interesting holiday for me.

Let me know what you decide. You don't need to worry about a place to stay, the house is big enough for you to stay quite comfortably with some privacy.

Blair Vickers

--

Two weeks later, Snape found himself at the gate of a huge estate in rural Virginia. He walked past the gate which had magically opened for him. He now understood what Blair had meant by the house was big enough to house him comfortably with some privacy, it was huge.

It didn't take long for the canines in the area to realize that there was a visitor, he was tackled by several different dogs all at once. Blair came rushing towards the commotion once she saw a mass of black robes fall to the ground.

"Off, get off of him." She grabbed a few Clumbers and German Shepherds, giving them a great heave. The lone Beagle was quickly hoisted into her arms.

Snape grumbled and tried to stand up as gracefully as possible, but failed. He looked at his usually black as night robes and noticed several patches of thick drool, mud, and long white hairs. "So, you let them all run wild?"

"No, you just happened to see the older puppies' idea of a fun game, 'Tackle the new person'" She looked over him with a smile.

"Right, what a large home you have, old family?" Snape commented while they walked up to the house.

"Yeah, old pureblood family, but I actually had the house built for me. I earned all of my money in the Muggle film industry, I still do some shoots every now and then, but mainly it is showing dogs." With a small conversation, she showed him to his room, well away from the office and other things.

--

After settling in, Blair showed him to the puppies. They looked like miniature versions of their parents, except their ears flopped to either side with a small attempt to stand on their own.

Blair sat down in the middle of them, having them climb on top of her. She held a treat and all seven held her in rapt attention. She moved the treat above their heads and all pups firmly put their little bottoms on the floor in a sit, albeit rather willgly.

"Amazing, how long did that take?" Snape questioned her, in hopes to get some pointers while scanning the crowd of seven that would suit him.

"Not long, as soon as they knew that I control the food, they think the world of me. So which one has caught your eye, if any?"

Severus looked around the pups, who had given up sitting and were pouncing on each other to try to get as close as possible to the new person in the room. He noticed one pup who was constantly trying to pick his best move to maximize the damage done to his littermates before scampering up to him. "This one here"

"Ah, yes, the little calculating one. He's a sneaky little devil, but he can be what you are looking for. He is probably the most sedate of the pups and he isn't the biggest but he is probably one of the better built ones."

"Have you thought of any names for them yet?"

"No, the Tim Burton idea was a bit difficult when I kept on trying to call one of the pups Frankenweenie and couldn't stop laughing. I've already had the German warfare litter, the superheroes, James Bond, and several others in the kennel. So I don't have a clue."

"Ah, I see."

"One of my friends has even suggested naming them after things to eat at Thanksgiving, but calling a dog 'Turkey' just doesn't appeal to me" Blair glanced over at Severus to find him stroking the little calculating pup, she knew that he was going to have him. "Well, it looks like that little guy has picked you."

"So it would seem. How would he be arriving to Hogwarts?"

"Well it is up to you, you can come back and take him with you or I can have him freighted over by Muggle plane."

He shuddered at the thought of flying in a Muggle plane. "I will come back and pick him up. When would you like payment for him?"

"When you come back to get him, I also have a contract that ask that you sign." Noticing his questioning expression she continued "It just basically says that if something genetically should happen to him, you get a replacement pup free of charge, if he isn't to be shown he must never be bred. If he is shown, he can be bred only with my prior approval first and that if any non-genetic problem comes up that I am not held responsible."

"Sounds like you are serious about this. I understand however you caution."

"I just don't want my pups ending up in the wrong hands. I think he won't know what hit him when he gets to Hogwarts."

Severus simply nodded in agreement, the students won't know what them more like, so he thinks.

--

Please read and review….I need name suggestions for the little one.


	6. The Agent of Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the wonderful series by JKR. Blair and the Foxgrove and various of the other kennel names and dogs are of my own creation and do NOT reflect actual show dogs competing now.

Thanks for the reviews, I do like the idea of Snape at Westminster, green carpet and all.

Chapter: 6 The Agent of Chaos

---------------------

Severus returned to Hogwarts with thoughts of a nice pup that will sit by the fire in his quarters and ward off trespassers. He walked around his quarters and went to moving things around that might be harmful for the puppy. His shoes were put in a wardrobe, glasses vials sealed and cauldrons on shelves.

He went about his normal teaching duties, continuing to wait for the giant bird that held the answers to when his new companion would arrive. Finally several weeks later the bird arrived. He pulled the letter from its grasp, as usual she sent pictures, but this time is was only of the puppy that he had selected. The puppy stood proud, one rear leg tucked under him and another rear leg stretched out. He held his head proud, constantly adjusting himself. The puppy's tail wagged between his legs as his breeder's hand constantly fed him food. Another picture had just his head, his small dark eyes focusing on everything around him and blinking with excitement. The last picture pleased him the most one of the puppy and his breeder walking calming on a leash and promptly sitting on command. 'Already a good start.' Snape thought to himself. He pulled out the letter and read…

Dear Professor Snape,

Here is an update about your little monster. He can be at times but all puppies can be a bit much at times. Luckily his parents tell him when to shut up. After much consideration I have decided to name the puppies after a very popular Muggle film called "The Dark Knight", more specifically the titles of the pieces within the score. Don't let his name throw you but he is now known as: Foxgrove's Agent of Chaos.

I have been calling him Chaos for short around the house, his brothers are Foxgrove's A Dark Knight, Foxgrove's Why So Serious?, and Foxgrove's Harvey Two-Face. His sisters are: Foxgrove's Always A Catch, Foxgrove's Watch The World Burn, and Foxgrove's A Little Push.

He is ready to go when you want him. The cost for him will be 117 Galleons. He is one of the best puppies I have bred in a while so if you would let him be shown once he gets older, I would gladly do the handling for you for no charge.

Let me know when you want to come and get him.

Blair Vickers

Professor Snape looked over the letter and his dog's name, Chaos. 'Lets hope that he isn't all Chaos' Snape thought as he penned a response to her.

-------------

Severus Snape arrived at the Virginia home the next weekend. This time Blair was standing on the porch, waiting for him.

"Thanks for your quick response."

"Not a problem, I thought your price for such a fine puppy was very reasonable."

"Good, I am glad." Blair showed him to the living room where a piano sat in the corner and a nice sofa sat against one wall. There was a table sitting in front of the sofa, she guided him to sit, which he did. "Time for the paper work."

Snape read and re-read over the flawless contract. It was just as she stated before, no extra bells and whistles. Blair handed him a pen, which he looked at a put down and pulled out his quill "I prefer quills" He stated as he signed his name to the contract.

"Now that we have that out of the way, time to get little Chaos." Blair smiled to him and pointed toward the yard where the puppies were playing with their father, trying to chase him. "There he is" Blair pointed to the puppy patiently waiting for his father to turn round before he pounced on him, his ears were up but still flopping with every enthusiastic jump. He was traditionally marked with a black saddle mark that covered most of his back and tail, black on his muzzle and ears, but the rest was a nice rich tan. Blair called to him and he obediently came toward her.

She scooped him up and handed him to Severus. "Here's how you hold him, always support his rear then the front. He will need some help on stairs for a bit. I would also advise him to avoid jumping until he is about a year or so. He is leash broken and partially house broken as well. Do you have a leash for him?"

"I have a collar and a leash" He pulled out a dark green leather collar and a braided leather leash.

"Collars do a number on their coats so I suggest him not wearing one unless he is out. He has been tattooed and micro-chipped as well." Blair showed where the puppy had numbers and letters on his inner thigh.

"Micro-chipped?" Snape looked the puppy over for a glimpse oh it.

"Oh you can't see it, it has been inserted under his neck. He can't feel it but if he should ever become lost and wind up at a Muggle shelter or a Vet's office they will scan him and he will be returned to you. How are you planning on taking him back?"

"Oh, portkey. I have one set just beyond your estate."

"Of course, if you should have any questions, feel free to owl me at any time." Blair gave the puppy a quick scratch behind the ear and muttered her goodbyes. His littermates and father didn't take notice that one of them had gone.

---------------

Professor Snape walked toward an old deflated American Football, he grabbed hold of it and to his new charge, who was currently gnawing on his cloak. The portkey lurched and landed him just outside of the grounds at Hogwarts. The little puppy took in his surroundings and immediately wanted out of his new master's grab. Severus affixed the collar and leash to him and let him walk along with him.

The little puppy kept up with him, pace for pace toward the main entrance. The puppy scampered up the stairs and slid across the stone floor, trying to take his new master with him. "Oh no…I don't think so. This way" He directed the little puppy down a corridor towards the dungeons. Snape tried to walk down at this normal pace but was stopped when the little thing bounced happily down each step. He looked back at him and scooped him up. "Come on, this was is easier." He muttered to the happy creature as it tried to have a go at nibbling his nose. Snape swatted him away and shot the puppy a glare, which calmed the puppy down almost instantly.

After a few more stairs they made it to his quarters, he opened the door and put the dog down. As the puppy explored his new domain he muttered, "Welcome home, Chaos."

-----------------------

Please read and review.


	7. Chaos?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the wonderful series by JKR. Blair and the Foxgrove and various of the other kennel names and dogs are of my own creation and do NOT reflect actual show dogs competing now.

Thanks for the reviews, I do like the idea of Snape at Westminster, green carpet and all.

Chapter 7: Chaos?

------------

Remus Lupin was patrolling Hogwarts as per the duties of every teacher. He had Sirius in dog-form trotting along happily beside him. They took a turn towards the dungeons, already Sirius noticed a change in the usual scents that were wafting into his canine nose. He put his nose down to get a better whiff of the new odor. He tilted his head to the side in recognition of another canine odor. He promptly transformed into his human form.

"Moony, there is a new dog at Hogwarts."

"Impossible, Hagrid has Fang and there is you, there aren't any other dogs at Hogwarts."

"There is a new scent, this dog smells young, like a puppy."

"Students aren't allowed dogs and the only professor down here is Snape."

Sirius chuckled lightly, "Yeah, Snape would get a dog, or not." He gave a worried look. "I know there was a puppy around here, you don't think Snape found it and decided to use it in some twisted potion?"

"No, of course not."

"Well you don't know how twisted he can be, can we at least just check it out?"

"Fine, go back into the dog though, there is no way that we would be able to track it down as people."

Sirius transformed back into the great black dog, He picked up the scent again, scratching the floor with a front paw to bring it to the surface. He raced off as the trail got warmer and warmer. He stopped right in front of a strange stone sculpture that was very warn and old, it resembled a wizened wizard with a very disdainful look. Sirius sniffed again and scratched at the base of the statue. What returned startled both him and Remus. There was a whimper.

"I know that sound." Sirius said as he transformed back into his human self.

"As do I, Snape would never though."

"Shows what we know. I wonder what he got." No sooner than that statement was spoken Snape strolled over to the two men who were giving questioning looks at the entrance to his quarters.

"What can I help you with? Trying to sneak in?"

Sirius shot Severus a warning glare. "No actually we heard a puppy whimpering in there. New experiment?"

"Actually no, just something to cure boredom."

"If you are hurting anything in there Snape, I swear I won't be responsible for my actions."

"Nothing is hurting in there, just being impatient."

This time Remus took the hint and ran with it. "Does that actually mean that you have acquired a fimilar of the canine persuasion?"

"Actually that is exactly what it means, at least somebody else has brains around here."

Both Sirius and Remus gave each other looks of pure astonishment. "When did you get it and why have none of us seen it?"

"He arrived just a few days ago and I have been taking him out early in the mornings for his ablutions."

Lupin and Black could contain their mirth any longer and erupted in laughter. "Good one, Snape, you really had us going for a while. I mean honestly, you with a dog, picking up poo early in the mornings and keeping it cooped up in your quarters all day."

Snape arched and eyebrow at the pair and opened the door to his quarters to find the little puppy giving questioning looks at the three men. Little Chaos however had bits of white fuzz in his mouth. He sat there, tilting his head to the side, wagging his tail happily.

"Missing anything Snape?" Sirius asked while noticing the little pup with the bits of white in its mouth.

Severus spun on the pup "Chaos, give it here." Chaos barked happily at his owner and darted off into his master's quarters. "Well don't just stand there you two, either help or leave."

Lupin and Black followed in and took in the sight of what the little puppy got into, Snape's sofa.

"How in the name of Merlin did he do this in under 10 minutes?" Severus' usually pristine quarters had white foam that had spilled out from the mangled sofa everywhere. Snape drew his wand and quickly 'Reparoed' the sofa.

"Look Snape, we both know a thing or two about canines. He is obviously teething, all puppies and human babies do it. Don't you have a chew toy for him?" Sirius said to him while he scooped up Snape's newest charge and began to wiggle his finger in the puppy's face. Chaos was very amused by this and started making growling noises and tried nibbling on Sirius' finger.

"Better question is who did you get this pup from? He is obviously a purebred, which means you had to do some sort of planning to get him, instead of finding something off the streets."

"I got him from a breeder in the States, that woman that we met at that dog show in Hogsmeade, just before the start of term."

"Ah, I see, Snape's got a girlfriend." Sirius Black chortled while playing with the pup.

"I do not have as you so childishly put it 'a girlfriend'. I have mad an acquaintance with a breeder in America, acquired a dog from her and that is it." Severus scoffed at the idea of being romantically involved with somebody.

"Ok, so you got him. I am sure that his breeder did give you some sort of advise on his care."

"Yes, Lupin she did, she also gave me a package that I assume has some items in it that will be able to help Chaos' problem." Severus accioed the package and sure enough, there were dog toys, treats, and even a mechanical clock with a note attached that simply said "To help him sleep – BV".

"Chaos? What kind of name is that? Are you asking for trouble?" Sirius questioned him as he let the little pup go and wander over to the new toys.

"It is what the breeder called him. It suits him and he responds to it so I will not be changing it." Snape noticed that the little puppy had picked up a funny shaped red object with a hole at either end of it. His little charge walked up to him and dropped the strange thing at his feet and looked pleadingly at him. Severus got the hint and picked up the toy and tossed it gently to the other side of the room. The pup turned quickly and pounced on the toy and refused to bring it back to his master and was just content to gnaw on it in a corner.

"See Snape? Problem solved." Lupin patted him on the back again, much to Severus' displeasure. As Lupin turned to leave, Sirius thought it was time to have a bit of fun with the new little one. He transformed into the great black dog and walked over to the puppy.

Chaos being smarter than Sirius gave him credit for barked loudly and bit Sirius hard on the nose.

Snape smirked at his little charge as Sirius walked out of his quarters, he patted little Chaos and muttered a quick "Good dog" before returning to his marking of papers.


	8. Let Training Begin

Chapter 8: Let Training Begin

Severus Snape laid in his bed one rather cold December night. He was not asleep; sleep was never easy for him, so he listen to the noises around him. The water from the lake, snoring portraits, birds taking to flight, and finally the sound that pleased him the most, the gentle snore of his puppy. He stole a glance at the sleeping canine, which had now started to look like a gangly thing comprised of mostly legs and ears.

His life had changed completely since Chaos had arrived. He was getting out more than he thought he ever would just by taking the little one out for his needed walks. He also had the sneaking suspicion that he also knew how many parents felt with toddlers. He was constantly scolding and shouting at his young charge. Phrases that usually came out of his mouth went from biting comments to students, to now "No!", "Out!", "Drop It!", "Stay!".

Christmas holidays had just begun so with that he promised himself to train the little canine. He had no idea how to train a dog but it couldn't be that difficult. Chaos' breeder said it was easy. Severus inwardly snorted at that, 'She has been around dogs a puppies for most of her life so of course she would say it is easy.' Finally sleep overcame Severus from his nightly musings.

--------

Severus was cold, well colder than normal, he shivered slightly in his sleep. He rolled over to try and grab the covers on his bed. At that moment, he bolted upright because they were gone. He looked around, scanning his surroundings, when he finally found his sheets doing an odd dance in the corner and making rather amusing noises. He padded over to the mass and pulled on the sheets. The sheets gave a tug back and growled. Snape, still being half asleep thought it was odd for sheets to dance, pull and growl.

His senses came back to him and then he gave an almighty tug. The sheets flew off, revealing huge ears and an innocent expression. The little pup lowered his head in submission, expecting to be scolded. Instead he was ignored. Snape tossed his sheets back on his back and walked into his office without so much as a backward glance at Chaos. Severus scanned his bookshelf and finding a very old text on training magical animals. He sat at his desk and began to read the tome, absorbing everything like a sponge.

After being ignored, Chaos trotted happily to look for his master. He found him sitting at his desk with a book open. He tilted his head to the side and continued on towards his person. He sat beside him and rested his head on his master's lap. A strong hand came down on his head and scratched behind his ears. Chaos closed his eyes in contentment.

Severus moved his dog's head from his lap after a few minutes and began to prepare for the day ahead. He changed into his usual robes but there was a small difference, there was a lead dangling from his hand. Severus found Chaos sitting where he had left him, half asleep with his head on his chair. Severus walked toward Chaos, waking the pup, and slipped the lead around his neck.

Chaos bounded happily for the door but was stopped mid-bounce by a quick tug by the leash. When Chaos had settled down, Severus began their little adventure. They started off in the dungeons and soon found themselves outside. Severus put Chaos in a sit and stepped back, before the word "stay" came out of his mouth Chaos was charging toward him. Severus tried something new because stay wasn't working. Severus lowered the leash in his hand and dropped to his knees. He called his litter charge over to him, the little charge took that as his cue to make a bolt for it. He bounded and ran happily over the grounds until a booming bark sounded from a window. Chaos skidded to a halt and looked around. Chaos began to run toward his owner when he heard paws tearing across the grounds. He turned on the burners and sped towards Severus.

Fang, the massive boarhound, continued his pursuit of the youngster. It had been a long time since he had some real canine company. Chaos made it over to his owner, however, Fang didn't notice the beings in front of him were stationary. Fang slammed into Severus and Chaos. Once he realized that he was on the Potions Master and the young pup, he shook himself off, sending drool flying in all directions. Chaos turned toward his fellow canine and looked him over. Fang bowed in front of the little one, then all thoughts of Chaos' training left from the youngster's head. Chaos and Fang played for all it was worth. They chased each other and wrestled all over the grounds.

Severus completely gave up with training and just glared at Fang who was covering his dog in drool.


End file.
